One Piece One-shots
by Kurotsukiyami
Summary: Historias de un capítulo con los personajes de One Piece Advertencia: Yaoi (Chico x Chico) y Yuri (Chica x Chica)
1. Ansiedad (Ace)

**Ligero Marco x Ace. Es posible que lo convierta en un long-fic después de terminar mi otra historia.**

Ace caminaba descalzo por la playa mirando el mar. Era lo único que le calmaba cuando se sentía así. Su mirada triste vagó por la playa, como si buscase un consuelo que no llegó. Suspiró y empezó a desandar el camino andado, ahora sólo quedaba una tristeza vacía dentro de Ace.

Cuando era pequeño, y la ansiedad le envolvía, lo resolvía destruyendo todo a su alrededor; apretaba sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños para detener su temblor y la emprendía a golpes con las bandas de la ciudad. En esos tiempos, la ansiedad que sentía estaba rodeada de furia y dolor por ser débil, porque estaba solo. Con el tiempo dejó de lado su mal humor, hizo amigos, pero siempre permanecía una presión en su pecho, no conseguía calmarse del todo. Había veces, cuando estaba solo, que no podía controlarlo; sus manos empezaban a temblar, su respiración y sus pensamientos comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, hundiéndolo más en la oscuridad. A duras penas podía contener las lágrimas, y huía a la playa para ver el mar. Se quedaba horas y horas mirando sin ver, oliendo y escuchando lo que, para Ace, era la libertad. Sus problemas, sus sentimientos parecían tan pequeños en comparación con aquella inmensidad azul... En esos momentos, sentado sobre la arena, no podía evitar que una sonrisa sincera asomase a sus labios, la ansiedad desaparecía por completo, y cree que podría estar así toda la eternidad. También se sentía culpable, pero no era una culpa mala, era una culpa agridulce, que le hacía aumentar su sonrisa, por no disfrutar al completo el tiempo que está con sus amigos al estar demasiado preocupado por actuar normal para que así no se preocupasen por él. Unas horas después se levantaba, se estiraba y, con una sonrisa relajada, volvía a casa.

Llegó al punto donde había dejado sus zapatos, se sentó en la arena para ponérselos. Una vez de nuevo en pie, levantó la vista, encontrándose con un inmenso barco en frente de él. Poco a poco la tristeza se fue transformando en una inmensa felicidad, y casi corriendo se subió al barco, dónde le esperaba su persona más preciada, un tipo con el pelo en forma de piña, y con una expresión de desinterés constante que siempre sabía subirle el ánimo, y que siempre estaba para apoyarle.


	2. Conociendo a Izo (Burdel)

Resumen: Historia de cómo llegó Izo a formar parte de la tripulación de Barbablanca. Thatch x Izo

 **Advertencia:** Mención de violación. Los personajes son más jóvenes que en la serie, o sea, Izo tiene unos diecisiete-dieciocho años, Thatch unos veinte y Shirohige unos cuarenta (más o menos). Como el país de Wano es una especie de Japón en la época de los samurais, algunas cosas que se dicen en la historia pueden ser ofensivas, pero lo puse para estar acorde a la época. **Yo no pienso eso** , es simplemente para que la historia tenga sentido.

Le tiraron al suelo, haciendo que cayese boca abajo, apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar y utilizar sus brazos para amortiguar el golpe, que de otra forma le habría hecho "besarlo" de forma brusca. Todos los habitantes de esa pequeña ciudad del país de Wano le rodeaban, mirándole con asco, desprecio y reprobación. No se atrevió a levantarse, ni siquiera pudo levantar la mirada. Solo se quedó en la posición en la que había caído, mirando hacia abajo con rabia desesperanzada, mordiendo su labio hasta sangrar pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de salir de ahí ileso en la medida de lo posible. La respuesta era clara: Ninguna. En momentos como ese realmente odiaba Wano. Estaba seguro de que en otros países no te hacían este tipo de cosas solo por ser diferente.

-Mirad que ropas lleva. Parece una mujer

-No me puedo creer que este degenerado se atreva a salir así de su casa

-¿Habéis escuchado lo que ha pasado? Al parecer esta sucia alimaña estaba seduciendo al hijo del general.

Todas las voces de las personas a su alrededor se mezclaban, juntándose a su vez con las voces de sus propios demonios. Se sintió roto. Se sintió sin fuerzas. No podía continuar _así._ No podía. Lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara sin ser vistas por sus torturadores, el dolor en el interior de su pecho no hacía más que incrementar. Nada le había dolido tanto antes. El dolor parecía dejarle un inmenso agujero, tan vacío que de verdad pensó que de un momento a otro un agujero se abriría en su cuerpo y moriría. Considerando las circunstancias, no le habría importado.

-¡Silencio! -El jefe de la pequeña ciudad decidió hablar, considerando que había dejado bastante tiempo de recreo, ya era hora de anunciar la sentencia- Este engendro de la naturaleza no sólo vistió ropas que no le correspondían, si no que además sedució al noble hijo de nuestro amado general, cometiendo una grave falta al yacer con otro hombre, obligando al ya mencionado chico a hacer el acto que sólo corresponde a hombres y mujeres...

"Mentira" Pensó Izo, aún en el suelo. "Yo no le obligué. Él se me acercó, me dijo que me amaba... Él... Él me salvará ¿Cierto? En cualquier momento él saldrá en mi defensa... porque él no ha podido ser el que me delató ¿Verdad?" La desesperación de la traición le fue recorriendo el cuerpo, haciendo que dirigiese una mirada furtiva al joven que estaría en su misma situación de no ser por el alto cargo de su padre. Le vio sonreírle con maldad, con superioridad, confirmando sus más temidas sospechas. Él le había delatado, le había utilizado como había querido, deshaciéndose de él cuando se aburrió de él. Izo deseó que su sentencia fuese la muerte, ya no tenía fuerzas para vivir más.

-Por lo tanto -Siguió hablando el jefe- Se ha decidido que todos los hombres aquí presentes le den su merecido al muchacho conocido como Izo, violándole tal y como él hizo con el hijo del general, y después será obligado a trabajar en el burdel de la ciudad, yaciendo de las maneras más deshonrosas posibles con todos los hombres que lo soliciten.

Izo no podía creer dichas palabras. Habría preferido morir a tener que hacer eso ¿Y el degenerado era él? ¿En serio? Quería gritar, gritar contra todas las injusticias de este mundo, gritar de rabia, de dolor hasta quedarse afónico, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería mostrar debilidad.

Las mujeres y los niños se retiraron a sus casas para no ver el espectáculo, aunque pensaban que el chico se lo merecía.

Le rompieron el precioso kimono que llevaba, que ya estaba ensuciado por la tierra del suelo, y sin preparación alguna, el primer hombre le penetró. Y así uno tras otro, sin descanso, ni siquiera pararon cuando la entrada de Izo comenzó a sangrar profusamente, ni cuando Izo no pudo más y vomitó. Cuando todos terminaron, lo dejaron ahí, tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, vomito y diferentes fluidos corporales de otras personas.

-¿Lo has disfrutado, pequeña puta? -Le preguntó el último en irse antes de escupirle.

Cuando todos se fueron, el causante de su desgracia se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa macabra.

-¿A qué ha sido divertido, Izo? Realmente no pensé que pudieses entretenerme más de lo que lo hiciste y ya te empezabas a poner pesado con eso del amor ¡Realmente pareces una mujer! Pero me equivocaba... ¡Esto ha sido realmente divertido! Hasta nunca, Izo, ya he encontrado otra mascota con la que entretenerme. Suerte con tu nuevo trabajo.

Se despidió mientras andaba, sin darle la oportunidad a Izo de responder.

Izo había conseguido mantener las lágrimas a raya, para no humillarse más, pero en ese momento en el que la soledad le envolvía las dejó correr. "¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Yo... Yo solo me enamoré... Yo solo quise ser feliz vistiendo como me gusta ¿Qué mal hay en ello? ¿Por qué las personas no me dejan en paz?" No podía detener las lágrimas, aunque tampoco es que lo estuviese intentando.

Alguien le recogió del suelo todo lo suavemente que pudo, y lo llevó a una casa bastante grande que Izo inmediatamente reconoció como el burdel. Cerró los ojos, ante el pensamiento de que ahora tendría que sufrir ese tipo de abusos todos los días. Le bañaron y le curaron las heridas lo mejor que pudieron, ya que el doctor se negó a verle, le dejaron en un cuarto individual mientras se recuperaba. No podían presentar ante los clientes mercancía defectuosa, así que le dejaron descansar hasta que sus heridas visibles se curaron, dejándole a cargo de una de las prostitutas más veteranas cuando estuvo recuperado para que le enseñase cómo prepararse. Cuando se miró al espejo para ponerse el maquillaje no se reconoció, su pelo había perdido brillo, al igual que sus ojos, estaba más delgado y su piel parecía enferma. Su imagen exterior casi reflejaba como se sentía por dentro. Así empezó su nueva rutina; despertarse, vestirse, maquilarse, esperar a los clientes, dejar que le hiciesen todas las bajezas que quisieran sin que pensasen en su propio placer ni un poco, darse un baño y dormir. Lo único que le gustaba de esa rutina era que podía vestirse con kimonos, que si bien eran sencillos, eran bonitos, podía maquillarse y podía peinarse como quisiera. A pesar de eso, aún se sentía muerto en vida, todas las cosas que le hacían sus clientes cada vez le pesaban más , esas pequeñas libertades no merecían la pena comparado a lo que tenía que sufrir cada día, sin nadie que le apoyase, porque las otras chicas no querían acercarse a un "desviado" como él, por lo tanto, estaba solo.

Un día encontró una pistola, probablemente de algún forastero que se la había olvidado, porque en el país de Wano no hay pistolas, así que en el tiempo que tenía libre decidió empezar a practicar con la pistola. El tirar del gatillo le hizo sentir un cosquilleo agradable, y cuando empezó a mejorar su puntería se sintió vivo otra vez. Era irónico que un objeto le hiciese sentir mejor que las personas, pero teniendo en cuenta como eran las personas de ese sitio, era de esperarse, así que nunca se separaba de su querida pistola, no para defenderse, si no porque le hacía sentirse bien, útil. Cuando la sostenía, no se sentía una mierda que no merecía vivir. Ni siquiera cuando un cliente la descubrió y la utilizó para torturarle metiéndosela mientras le decía: "¿Para qué necesita una puta sin honor algo como esto?" Fue capaz de quitarle ese sentimiento de bienestar que le daba la pistola. Por suerte, no le delató, con la excusa de que era divertido jugar con él utilizando la pistola, así que no se la quitaron.

Un día, aparecieron en el burdel unos tipos un tanto sospechosos, pero no les echaron, ya que los que estaban dispuestos a gastar dinero siempre eran bienvenidos, y a la ciudad le importaba una mierda lo que les pasase a la gente que trabajaba en el burdel. El tipo castaño/rubio del copete y sonrisa amigable escogió a Izo, provocando cierta incomodidad en éste porque al ser un forastero, no sabía que él no era una mujer. Una vez solos en la habitación de Izo, procedieron a las presentaciones.

-Hola, soy Thatch -Se presentó, sonriente

-Izo -Respondió escuetamente. Después de todo lo que le habían hecho, no se sentía cómodo con las personas.

-Un placer, Izo -Le guiñó un ojo

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un hombre -Le dijo, soltando un suspiro. Creyó que había quedado claro por el tono de su voz, demasiado grave para ser mujer, y por su nombre.

-Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta -Río Thatch- Pero es que tú belleza me dejó embelesado desde el momento en el que te vi.

-No has pagado para charlar -Masculló Izo, empezando a desvestirse.

Thatch le hizo pasar una noche increíble, fue el primero que se preocupó por darle placer a él en lugar de concentrarse en conseguirlo. Esa fue la primera noche de muchas, y en una de ellas en la que Thatch ya se estaba vistiendo, encontró la pistola de Izo.

-¿Sabes disparar? -Preguntó Thatch con admiración y curiosidad. Él no tenía puntería, era más de espadas.

-...Más o menos... Sí -Respondió titubeante Izo. Aún recordaba al primer cliente que encontró su pistola.

-¡Enséñame como lo haces! -Le propuso sonriente Thatch, e Izo sin poder ni querer negarse, accedió. Se sentía orgulloso de sus habilidades, y no le importaba enseñárselas a Thatch.

Se escabulleron al sitio donde Izo solía practicar, cargó todas las balas posibles, y disparó, acertando todos y cada uno de los tiros. Thatch silbó, sorprendido.

-Eres muy bueno

-¿Verdad? -Izo sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Jajaja, si sigues así podrías llegar muy lejos

-... No creo -La mirada de Izo se ensombreció, poniéndose serio, pero con un toque deprimido- Yo estoy encadenado a este lugar, no puedo escapar -La amargura era evidente en su voz.

Thatch le observó en silencio un momento, luego miró al frente, armándose de valor para preguntar lo que hace tiempo quería preguntar.

\- Tú... ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerte pirata?

-Así que eso significa tu tatuaje ¿no? Eres pirata -Dijo con un tono resignado- Pero... Espera... ¿Cómo os la habéis arreglado para colaros en Wano?

-Sí, pertenezco a la tripulación de Shirohige, y en cuanto a cómo hemos entrado aquí... Es un secreto -Le guiñó el ojo- Así que ¿Qué me dices?

Izo quería salir de ahí, pero no se sentía seguro respecto a lo de ser pirata. Después de todo, para ser parte de una tripulación debía de confiar en los otros miembros, y no soportaría otra traición. Ya se había resignado a quedarse así, solo, pero sin volver a ser herido por otras personas, al menos en lo que al aspecto emocional se refiere. No sabía que hacer.

El tiempo pasó, y el día de la partida de Thatch se acercaba, se le acababa el tiempo para decidir.

La última noche, Thatch se acercó al burdel para, si Izo no aceptaba, raptarle, después de todo era pirata, y si lo que quería no lo conseguía por las buenas, sería por las malas, después de todo ya era evidente que a Izo estar en esa ciudad solo le hacía sufrir, y Thatch no estaba dispuesto a dejarle sufrir durante el resto de su vida, no podría, su conciencia no le dejaría vivir. Sin embargo lo que vio en la puerta de dicho local le enfureció. Unos tipos estaban abusando de Izo, también le pegaban, y trataban de dejarle cicatrices. Thatch desenvainó, y empezó a pelear, poniendo a Izo detrás suyo. No entendía por qué Izo no sacaba su pistola y se defendía. Era fuerte, después de todo. Los tipos les insultaron, pero Thatch estaba tan enfurecido que no escuchó nada, simplemente veía todo rojo. Iba a matar a esos malnacidos. Ellos también desenvainaron, pero a pesar de que eran mayores en número, no podían con la destreza de Thatch.

Izo se quedó ahí, sin saber que hacer, hasta que vio que uno de ellos iba a atacar a Thatch por la espalda, entonces sacó la pistola, apuntó y disparó sin remordimiento, dando justo en el corazón. Con el ceño fruncido se puso espalda con espalda con Thatch. No iba a dejar que la primera persona que le defendía y le trataba bien muriese.

Pronto se dio la voz de que los piratas de Shirohige estaban en la ciudad, y todos los que sabían pelear empezaron a rodear a Thatch y a Izo. Éste último pensó que no lo lograrían hasta que apareció un señor muy grande con un gran bigote, que miraba a todos los que le rodeaban con el ceño fruncido.

-Oyaji, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó entre alarmado y divertido Thatch.

-Estábamos a punto de partir, pero no aparecías ¿Ese es el mocoso que quieres que se una a la tripulación?

-Sí -Respondió sonriente Thatch, mientras Izo no daba crédito a la situación tan extravagante que tenía delante. Esos dos hablando tranquilamente como si no estuviesen en medio de una pelea.

-Gurarara, bienvenido a la tripulación, mocoso. Puedes llamarme Oyaji -Le sonrió a Izo como un padre sonríe a un hijo, e Izo sintió una calidez en su pecho que no había sentido nunca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía aceptado, querido, con sus gustos incluidos.

Shirohige de un golpe tumbó a todos los combatientes, volviendo los tres al barco. Shirohige, mientras los demás preparaban las cosas para zarpar presentó al nuevo miembro, quien fue inmediatamente aceptado. Izo al principio se mostraba desconfiado y trataba de no ponerse kimonos ni maquillarse, pero con el tiempo aprendió que sus nuevos hermanos le querían, se pusiese lo que se pusiese y le gustase lo que le gustase, por lo que no tuvo que esconderse más, y fue cogiendo confianza, hasta convertirse en uno de los comandantes, junto con Thatch.


End file.
